Vascular diseases are among the increasing health problems experienced by millions of people worldwide. Surgical replacement of blood vessels is often required in common vascular surgical procedures such as coronary bypass heart surgery. Current sources of blood vessels for transplant or implant include the patient's own blood vessels (i.e., from limbs), tissue-matched blood vessels from donors, blood vessels from animals, and artificial blood vessels or synthetic grafts. Unfortunately, these sources of replacement blood vessels have many disadvantages and complications, such as insufficient or lack of usable allogeneic vessels, donor shortage and unavailability, poor patency, transplant rejection, length restrictions, immunosuppression, and thrombotic complications, etc.
Thus, there exists a need for allogeneic blood vessels and methods for their production.